Min dan Won
by KimWonJeonMin
Summary: Mingyu itu terlalu ibu rumah tangga sekali, Wonwoo jadi meragukan kesemean seorang Kim Mingyu. SEVENTEEN! MEANIE! MINWON!


Min dan Won

Seventeen © Pledis Ent dan emak babeh nya.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling memiliki, udah itu aja.

WARN! : YA-OI, Light OOC, Gaje, TYPO BERTEBARAN, alay, bahasa awut-awutan.

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, matahari bersinar begitu terang sampai-sampai Wonwoo harus menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit karna sinar matahari yang langsung memantul ke mata itu tidak baik.

Taman pagi ini begitu ramai, jelas saja karna ini hari Minggu.

Pemuda berkulit mulus itu duduk pada salah satu bangku taman, menunggu kekasihnya yang kini sedang pergi membelikan es krim untuk mereka berdua.

Sedikit jenuh karna Mingyu pergi terlalu lama, dia kemana sih?

Wonwoo yang tidak sedang apa-apa itu biasanya tidak akan memikirkan apapun.

Tapi ia jadi ingat pernah memikirkan suatu hal.

.

.

.

Wonwoo ingat saat itu ia baru bangun tidur di pagi hari, mengucek mata sipitnya lalu beringsut dari tempat tidur segera setelah membuka mata.

Sebelah kasurnya sudah kosong, dingin. Berarti Mingyu sudah bangun sejak lama. Ada suara dari arah dapur, aroma khas bawang putih dan merah yang ditumis tercium dan Wonwoo mendadak lapar.

Wonwoo melangkah ke arah sumber suara, ia mendapati seorang lelaki berbadan besar sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk masakan di atas wajan, tangannya sangat lihai sekali mengambil dan menaburkan bumbu dapur bergantian.

"Hyung, sudah bangun?"

Mingyu terlalu peka dengan kehadiran Wonwoo, padahal Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Begitulah."

Wonwoo memandangi Mingyu yang begitu cekatan memindahkan masakan tersebut dari wajan ke atas piring.

"Kalau begitu kita makan dulu, ayo." Mingyu membawa sepiring besar sayuran yang sesungguhnya begitu banyak porsinya untuk dua orang.

Gigi taringnya selalu mengintip di sudut bibirnya itu walaupun ia hanya tersenyum tipis sekali pun. Kenapa ya?

Lalu pandangan Wonwoo teralih ke arah meja makan, sudah banyak menu lainnya yang tersedia di atas meja dan ada dua piring kosong disana. Wonwoo tau itu untuk dia dan Mingyu.

Wonwoo duduk berhadapan dengan Mingyu, masakan Mingyu selalu enak. Rasa-rasanya Mingyu tidak pernah memasak makanan yang tidak enak.

Mingyu itu koki yang begitu handal menurut Wonwoo, tapi Mingyu tidak suka jika ia dikatakan koki. Karna menurutnya koki itu adalah seorang yang bekerja begitu keras untuk mendapatkan gelarnya dan itu adalah suatu pencapaian.

Mingyu ia tidak bekerja sebegitu kerasnya untuk hal itu.(menurutnya)

Jangan ditanya pendapat Wonwoo soal hal dapur, jangankan memasak. Wonwoo mencuci sayur pun tidak bisa.

Wonwoo menyuap satu sendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya, sambil mengunyah ia berpikir dalam hati.

 _Sebenarnya disini yang menjadi uke siapa ya?_

.

.

.

Wonwoo juga ingat saat itu sedang malam hari.

Malam itu Wonwoo sedang tidur-tiduran di atas sofa, Mingyu sedang mengerjakan tugas untuk kuliah besok di dalam kamar dan ia tidak ingin mengganggu. Ia membalik-balik novel yang tengah ia baca.

"ARRRRGGHHHHHHHH."

Wonwoo terkejut saat mendengar suara teriakan dan segera berlari ke arah kamar, ia mendapati kekasih berbadan besarnya itu tengah meringkuk di atas tempat tidur sambil menutupi semua tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Gyu, ada apa?" Wonwoo memegang punggung kokoh kekasihnya yang kini sedang bergetar hebat.

Mingyu menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya dari balik selimut dan menatap Wonwoo, matanya memancarkan sorot ketakutan, ia menunjuk ke sudut ruangan. Wonwoo mengikuti arah jarinya.

"Disana ada kecoa, hyung!" Wonwoo melihat seekor serangga bewarna hitam kecoklatan yang tanpa dosa sedang berjalan begitu santai seperti sedang di taman.

Jadi... Cuman karna kecoa?

Wonwoo mengernyitkan alisnya, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap hewan yang telah menjadi musuh sebagian besar umat manusia itu. Hewan nista itu dengan mudah berpindah ke tangan Wonwoo tanpa masalah yang berarti.

Mingyu bernafas lega berlebihan saat melihat serangga tidak higienis itu sudah lenyap.

"Bagaimana hyung bisa berani dengan hewan itu?!"

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu heran dan balik bertanya, "Memangnya apa yang harus ditakutkan dari hewan seperti ini? Dia kan tak menggigit kita?"

Kegundahan di dalam hati Wonwoo muncul lagi.

 _Jadi, sebenarnya yang seme disini siapa sih?_

.

.

.

Pernah juga suatu hari yang begitu sejuk, Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo berjalan-jalan di luar karna udara pagi hari itu begitu segar, Wonwoo tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya jadi ia segera bersiap-siap dan mengganti pakaian.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Mingyu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, sekedar menyapa orang yang lewat atau bahkan bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar ia kenal.

Sepanjang perjalanan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan orang yang ia kenal.

Mingyu yang memiliki teman terlalu banyak atau memang temannya yang begitu sedikit?

Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu memekik pelan di sebelahnya, Wonwoo terkejut. Lalu ia mengikuti arah pandang Mingyu menyelidik, wanita mana sih yang dengan berani menggoda kekasihnya?

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti arah langkahnya. Ia berjalan ke arah seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi, binar bling-bling berlebihan tampak pada kedua iris coklat Mingyu.

"Bibi, boleh aku menggendongnya?" Mingyu tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya pada sosok bayi yang tengah tertidur itu.

Ibu-ibu tersebut menggangguk dan tersenyum, memberikan gendongan bayinya kepada Mingyu dengan pelan, seolah-olah jika ia bergerak sedikit gegabah bayi tersebut bisa lecet.

Mingyu menggendong bayi itu begitu lembut, menimang-nimangnya beberapa kali. Senyum lebar terkembang begitu jelas di bibirnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja bayi itu terbangun, Wonwoo khawatir jika sang bayi akan menangis.

Namun bayi tersebut malah memandang Mingyu polos dan tertawa-tawa.

"Aigoo, kenapa dia lucu sekali?" Mingyu memasang wajah jelek yang disengaja untuk membuat bayi tersebut kembali tertawa(tapi Mingyu tetap saja tampan.)

Wonwoo hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Mingyu yang sedang bermain-main dengan bayi di gendongannya itu, seketika melupakan kehadiran Wonwoo. Pemuda yang lebih tua tidak berkomentar apapun.

Beberapa saat kemudian Mingyu mengembalikan bayi lucu itu kepada ibunya dan mereka berdua telah meninggalkan ibu-ibu tersebut beberapa meter di belakang.

"Kau kenal bibi tadi?" Wonwoo pernasaran.

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo, lalu tersenyum. Gigi-gigi taringnya terlihat lagi.

"Tidak."

Ada jutaan tanda tanya di dalam otak Wonwoo.

Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak suka anak-anak, bukannya Wonwoo tidak suka anak-anak. Namun mereka akan menangis keras sesaat setelah melihat wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo selalu mengaca di depan kamar mandi saat ia sedang menggosok gigi.

"Apa wajahku begitu seram?" Wonwoo menusuk-nusuk pipinya yang tirus.

Lalu gambaran bayi yang tertawa begitu bahagia dalam gendongan Mingyu kembali terputar di dalam otaknya, Wonwoo kembali berpikir.

 _Sebenarnya diantara aku dan Mingyu_ _yang berada diposisi uke itu siapa_ _sih_ _?_

.

.

.

Wonwoo tau jika ia yang selalu di dominasi.

Tapi terkadang melihat semua tingkah Mingyu yang begitu _ibu rumah tangga sekali_ membuat Wonwoo kembali berpikir, siapa sih yang menjadi istri jika mereka menikah nanti, siapa yang akan bekerja dan mencari nafkah? Siapa yang akan menjaga dan mengurus rumah?

.

.

.

Saat itu, karna pemikiran(yang sebenarnya tidak penting) itu begitu mengganggu Wonwoo akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk belajar menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik untuk masa depan.

Ia bangun pagi, mendahului matahari. Wajahnya begitu mengatuk ingin tidur lagi.

Tapi karna kedua matanya tak sengaja memandang Mingyu disebelahnya yang masih tertidur pulas, ia jadi ingat kekasih tampannya itulah yang selalu bangun lebih pagi darinya untuk membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan sarapan.

Wonwoo jadi malu sendiri.

Dengan matanya yang dipaksa-paksa terbuka akhirnya Wonwoo melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya ke arah dapur, mengambil sapu, kemoceng dan perlengkapan bersih-bersih lainnya dan memulai aktivitas yang sesungguhnya begitu jarang ia lakukan.

Ia mulai membersihkan peralatan di sekitar ruang tamu dan memukul-mukulnya dengan kemoceng.

Sontak saja saja debu-debu yang sebelumnya menempel setia pada perabotan berterbangan tak tentu arah karna telah di usik ketenangannya oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terbatuk-batuk dan bersin karna debu yang masuk ke sistem pernafasannya, ia mengusap hidungnya yang sudah memerah dengan tangan kanannya, lupa jika tangannya juga kotor karna debu. Akhirnya bersin lagi.

Wonwoo itu lucu ya.

Setelah bersih-bersih yang begitu melelahkan ia memasuki tahap yang lebih ekstrim lagi, Wonwoo berusaha melangkah ke arah benda yang selama ini begitu dihindarinya.

Kompor!

Wonwoo memandangi kompor dan tempat cuci piring bergantian, bingung harus melakukan apa dulu. Ia akan membuatkan sarapan untuk Mingyu, tapi ia harus mulai dari mana?

Akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi ke arah kulkas sebagai langkah pertama untuk melihat persediaan apa saja yang masih tersedia di dalam sana.

Mata sipitnya memandangi kulkas besar yang tingginya hampir setinggi badannya itu, ada begitu banyak persediaan disana, Wonwoo memandang satu persatu bahan makanan disana dengan serius sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan makanan apa yang akan ia buat.

Tangan kurusnya mengambil dua buah telur dan segera menutup pintu kulkas. Ia pergi ke arah tempat cuci piring, meletakkan mangkuk kecil yang sebelumnya ia ambil di dalam lemari piring.

Wonwoo sangat serius dengan kegiatan _memasak_ _sarapan_ _untuk kekasih tercintanya_ ini. Ia memecahkan kulit telur, dan mengeluarkan isinya dari dalam cangkang kulit yang sudah pecah.

Ia mengocok telur tersebut sampai putih dan kuningnya teraduk rata dengan sumpit, lalu ia mengambil teflon yang bergantung indah di hadapannya. Menyalakan kompor listrik dan menaruh teflon diatasnya.

(Mingyu yang memilih kompor listrik karna takut sewaktu-waktu Wonwoo bisa saja meledakkan dapur mereka.)

Tingkat kefokusan Wonwoo saat ini bahkan melebihi fokusnya saat ia menyiapkan skripsi untuk kelulusannya waktu itu.

Ada asap-asap yang keluar dari teflon, dengan segera tangannya menuangkan minyak ke dalam.

Sesungguhnya, Wonwoo tidak tahu takaran minyak yang pas itu seberapa banyak. Jadi ia hanya menuang sesuai instingnya sambil mengingat-ingat demo masak yang tidak sengaja pernah ia tonton.

Ia memandangi minyak tersebut lalu dengan singap menuangkan telur yang sebelumnya telah ia kocok. Setelah itu ia kembali memandangi telur tersebut.

Telur yang sebelumnya cair mulai memadat, Wonwoo masih fokus memandangi telur, ada kepulan asap yang keluar tertalu banyak dan begitu tidak santai.

Wonwoo bingung. Ada bau-bau aneh, namun tiba-tiba ia baru sadar.

Telurnya kan harus dibalik!

Dengan panik Wonwoo melangkah mondar-mandir dengan tangan kosong dan ia baru sadar jika sedari tadi ia bahkan tidak memegang spatula, ia segera berlari untuk mencari spatula tersebut di dalam lemari.

Wonwoo membalik telur tak bernyawa itu dan menatap nanar ke arah telur yang sebelumnya bewarna kuning itu kini sudah mengeras dan bewarna hitam pekat dengan warna kuning yang masih tersisa sedikit.

Lelaki berwajah manis itu terkejut saat mendengar ada suara tawa di belakangnya, ia menoleh kebelakang dan kini Wonwoo hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya menahan malu.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, tertawa kecil karna ia telah memperhatikan aktivitas pemuda yang begitu dicintainya itu daritadi dan melangkah mendekat.

"Apa yang nyonya Kim lakukan sepagi ini? Ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik, eoh?"

Jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat, Mingyu memandang wajah Wonwoo yang dari tadi belum berani menatapnya. Wonwoo diam tidak menjawab. Lebih memilih untuk meremas ujung sweater yang menutupi sebagian jarinya itu.

Lelaki yang lebih muda terkekeh kecil karna Wonwoo hyungnya saat ini terlihat begitu manis.

"Apa yang nyonya Kim masak untuk sarapan hari ini?" Mingyu melihat sekeliling dapur. "Kau tidak merusak teflonku, atau merusak kompor kan?"Mingyu kembali menggoda Wonwoo. Menunggu-nunggu reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh sang kekasih.

"Yah, aku tidak sepayah itu tau!"

Wonwoo dengan keberanian yang baru terkumpul setengah menatap Mingyu, wajah Wonwoo begitu merah karna malu namun Mingyu malah tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Wonwoo.

Rambut Wonwoo itu lembut, dan Mingyu selalu senang mengacak rambut hitamnya Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kembali tertunduk malu dengan respon Mingyu yang begitu membuatnya kesal, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Harga dirinya sedang diinjak-injak saat ini.

"Yang seperti ini, kau bilang tidak payah?" Mingyu memandangi _masterpiece_ Wonwoo yang baru jadi beberapa saat yang lalu, "Aigoo, kenapa telur dadar sekarang jadi memiliki variasi warna baru begini?"

Ia mengambil sedikit telur dadar gagal milik Wonwoo dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut, lalu membulatkan matanya, "Hyung, aku tak menyangka kau memiliki bakat terpendam dalam hal memasak, telur ini... enak sekali!"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah pura-pura bodohnya, Wonwoo kesal karna ia tahu Mingyu sedang mengejeknya saat ini.

Belum hilang rasa kesalnya pada lelaki yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu, Wonwoo dapat merasakan elusan di kepalanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya saat Mingyu mengecup dahinya.

"Kau duduk saja, aku yang akan menyiapkan makanan, oke?"

Mingyu tersenyum kembali mengacak rambut Wonwoo lalu berjalan ke arah kompor.

Wonwoo tidak menyerah, "Yah, aku juga akan ikut membantu! Apa yang ingin kau buat? Kau ingin membuat makanan kalengan kan? Aku akan mengambilnya!"

Mingyu jadi bingung kenapa Wonwoo hari ini begitu bersemangat.

Wonwoo membuka rak lemari yang berada persis di atas kompor, berusaha menggapai makanan kalengan yang ingin ia ambil.

Ia yakin kok jika badannya tidak pendek, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba lemari itu jadi begitu tinggi ya?

Tangan kekar Mingyu melingkar di pinggangnya dan tepat di sebelahnya Mingyu menggapai kaleng tersebut dengan mudah. Lalu kembali tertawa, sungguh taring Mingyu yang biasanya Wonwoo suka hari ini entah kenapa terlihat begitu menyebalkan.

Mingyu tidak tahan dengan wajah manis pemuda di hadapannya ini, jadi setelah menaruh kaleng yang barusan ia ambil ia mengelus pipi Wonwoo dan mencium bibir tipis milik Wonwoo, melumatnya pelan.

"Aku yang masak, kau duduk saja. Kalau masih tidak menurut akan kucium lagi, oke?"

Wonwoo akhirnya mengangguk kikuk karna perlakuan Mingyu.

Mata Wonwoo terpana pada sosok dihadapannya, Mingyu yang baru bangun di pagi hari itu yang paling seksi, Wonwoo berani bertaruh akan hal itu.

"Lemarinya yang tiba-tiba tinggi atau aku yang makin pendek, ya?"

.

.

.

Pernah juga saat ia dan Mingyu sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu apartemen sambil menautkan kedua tangan mereka Mingyu berceloteh tentang harinya dikampus, bagaimana begitu menyebalkannya dosen mata kuliahnya hari itu.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam sambil mendengarkan karna ia memang tidak suka menginterupsi apapun yang sedang Mingyu bicarakan.

Mingyu yang sedang bercerita itu terlihat seperti anak-anak, dan Wonwoo sangat senang memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Mingyu saat sedang berceloteh seperti ini.

Namun Wonwoo bingung karna tiba-tiba Mingyu terdiam.

"Ada apa? Kenapa diam?"

Mingyu diam dan sibuk memandangi sesuatu.

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Aku baru sadar jika tanganmu begitu kecil."

Mingyu memandangi tangan putih Wonwoo yang sedang ia genggam, begitu kontras dengan miliknya.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam. Menatap lelaki di hadapannya penuh arti.

.

.

.

Suatu ketika saat Wonwoo sedang berguling-guling di atas kasur sambil membaca novel elektronik diponselnya Mingyu masuk ke kamar. Dari wanginya Wonwoo tahu jika lelaki tersebut baru saja selesai mandi.

"Hyung."

Pemandangan dihadapannya ini begitu tidak senonoh, Mingyu melepas kaus yang ia kenakan, memamerkan otot perut yang entah sejak kapan muncul, torso yang kuat dan keren.

"Nanti setelah semua kelasku selesai temani aku ke restoran yang ada di seberang kampus ya."

Wonwoo membuang muka, sejak kapan Mingyu jadi sekeren itu? Apa ia yang tidak sadar? Atau Mingyu yang diam-diam sengaja membentuk tubuh yang begitu tidak bersahabat itu? Wonwoo reflek memegang perut dan dadanya yang begitu lemah dan datar.

"Hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Kau mau tidak?"

"Ngapain?" Wonwoo jadi linglung sendiri.

"Aku mau makan malam bersama calon istriku."

Wonwoo terkejut, Mingyu punya wanita lain?! Dan lewat beberapa detik ia baru menyadari satu hal.

"Yah, Aku bukan istrimu!" Wonwoo menaikkan suaranya. Namun masih terdengar berat.

"Tapi kan jika kita menikah nanti kau menjadi istriku?" Mingyu menatap polos ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo heran, lelaki di hadapannya ini menatap ke arahnya begitu polos dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada yang sangat tidak sesuai situasi dan kondisi sekali.

.

.

.

"Hyung."

"Hyung?"

"Wonwoo Hyung?"

"Wonu Chagi?"

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia masih terduduk di bangku taman sambil menunggu Mingyu barusan.

Mingyu memandang ke arah Wonwoo bingung sambil memegang dua buah scoop eskrim, satu vanila dan satu lagi coklat.

"Kenapa melamun? Kau tidak tersambar petir kan?" Mingyu bertanya, khawatir.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh." Wonwoo mendengus pelan lalu mengambil es krim rasa coklat dan menjilatnya, manis. Sensasi dingin menguar di lidahnya.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana sekarang?" Mingyu tersenyum setelah mereka berdua telah menghabiskan es krim masing-masing.

"Entah? Mau pulang?" Wonwoo memandangi lelaki yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya semenjak mereka masih bersekolah itu.

"Yasudah, aku juga ingin mencoba resep masakan baru."

"Perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak hyung, terima kasih."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu datar, sebelum ia tertawa kecil. Mingyu tersenyum tampan sambil menggandeng tangan Wonwoo erat.

Wonwoo memang terkadang meragukan sifat Mingyu yang begitu _ibu rumah tangga_ itu. Namun ia sadar,

Pada akhirnya seorang Jeon Wonwoo akan kalah oleh Kim Mingyu.

Dan karna Wonwoo senang akan kekalahannya, ia bertahan dengan Mingyu sampai saat ini.

Wonwoo selalu ingin dilindungi oleh Mingyu, iya. Kim Mingyu mantan adik kelas dan junior di kampusnya itu.

"Hyung, jika aku memelukmu. Kurasa kau akan tenggelam dalam pelukanku."

Wonwoo bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Tubuhmu ini terlalu kecil, aku rasa tubuhmu akan tenggelam dan hilang jika kupeluk."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu aneh, itu hipotesis darimana? Tapi setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya, lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, mungkin begitu."

Wonwoo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, Mingyu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Tadi kau berbicara sesuatu, hyung?"

"... Tadi aku melihat kucing terbang."

Wonwoo gelagapan, bagaimana bisa ia secara tidak sadar mengucapkan kalimat itu? Mengungkapkan perasaan duluan bukan gaya seorang Jeon Wonwoo sekali.

"Hah?! Ada dimana?!" Mingyu berujar semangat. Percaya begitu saja hal tidak masuk akal itu.

Wonwoo tidak peduli, suka-suka kekasihnya saja ingin melakukan apa.

"Lagi pula, Mingyu yang berada di atas ranjang itu hebat sekali." Wonwoo membatin dan menatap Mingyu lekat-lekat.

Oh ayolah, sejak kapan Wonwoo semesum itu?

* * *

FIN

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Halo makasih ya yang udah ngereview di ff sebelumnya, aku baca semua review kalian dan aku senang *peluk satu satu* yang minta sequel, sebenernya aku bingung sequel buat ff yang itu gimana (?) jadinya gantinya ff ini aja, ya ya ya?

Aku rasa ini OOC, tapi aku entah kenapa begitu suka Mingyu yang bisa keren dan unyu bersamaan kalo udah bareng Wonu, dan Wonu yang manis-manis menggemaskan gitu kalo udah bareng Mingyu, duh mereka emang yang paling unyu :'''''')

Review ya? Aku tunggu, semoga masih ada yang mau review ff abal ini ;;;;;;;

Mind to RnR?


End file.
